Another brother?
by LycanBoy21
Summary: This is a story about Ryan (My OC who is male I don't do gay pairings btw) that joins fairy tail after centuries of sadness (yes that's right you read centuries) but before that, he becomes the second wizard saint and helps them fight the Oración Seis. BTW I will make a separate book for lemons/smuts you have to be over 18 to read them okay


**I do not own any of the following in this fanfic except my 3 OC Ryan and the two dragons the dragon of time is Amaseraba pronounced a-ma-serr-aba** **and the dragon of space is Celmoroso**

 **pronounced cell-mo-ross-o. Ryan's nickname will be Wolf as he was raised in the woods with dragons and has wolf-like features also Amaseraba is female and Celmoroso is male Ryan** **will**

 **be joining fairy tail in a bit before** **Galuna Island arc he is a rouge** **s** **class mage and the 2nd strongest wizard saint which makes the 4 gods of Ishgar into 5 gods of Isgar also Natsu won't be**

 **as dumb and he will become much stronger after training** **with Ryan**

 **YEAR 777**

I knew this was going to happen However I miss my parents I also know where every other dragon is as they had told me previously, however, I knew I could not tell any of the dragon slayers the truth they

were the lucky ones that get to meet their dragons again I could not as I had to kill them to get dragon force and each drive, time drive, matter drive and space drive I could also activater several at once

however, the effects double the good and the bad I went back to when we first meet at year 333 I was 6 years old Natsu died and our zeref blames me for his death as I was the eldest and the most powerful

out of them.

YEAR 333

(Btw I am 6 years old Natsu is 4 and zeref is 5)

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT NATSU IS DEAD YOU BASTARD I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" Zeref screamed at me and then ran off to Natsu's dead body and crying over his corpse I too blamed myself for Natsu's

death "he is right it's my fault that he's dead," I thought to myself "I'm sorry" I muttered and ran off to the woods until an hour or two past and I saw 3 massive reptiles I was then confused how are reptiles

that big, then it came to me and I realized that they were dragons they noticed that I was staring at them the largest one growled out "Who are you human" I gulped and kneeled down while saying "my name

is Ryan and I would like to learn your magic to protect those I care about" it seemed that they where telepathically talking to one another discussing whether they should take me in or not it also seemed the

largest was a male while the smaller ones were female I realized this could mean two things I have just discovered that dragons have 2 mates like dragon slayers or his sister or sisters were staying with him

"Very well human, we will train you in the ways of time space and matter dragon slaying magic, most could not even dream about being trained by two dragons because the power would be too great but we can

sense that you can withstand the power of three dragon slayer Magic's"

Flashback end

 **—time skip—**

Year

4 years ago I became the 2nd wizard saint right behind god Serena, however, he did not deserve the title god as he was a weak mortal that could not compare that to Acnologia much less the gods as I had

meet three of them as they were impressed that I could learn 3 dragon slayer Magic's from the dragons without blowing up from the sheer power. When fairy tail finally came to the meeting place to help take

down the Oración Seis, I saw someone I thought I would never see again Natsu dragneel I was about to hug him before I realised he probably does not know who I am so I checked if he remember me by using

my time dragon slayer magic I checked his past in a flash "he does not remember me" I thought in sadness I then shook it away as Natsu asked "why do you smell like a dragon" I raised an eyebrow and said

"maybe because I am a dragon slayer" he then got wide-eyed then barraged me with questions about if I know where Igneel is so I said "no I do not know where Igneel is I am sorry" but I thought in my mind

"yes I do but I can't tell you or you will be turned into a dragon-like acnologia and I did" Jura then said now let's tell everyone our Magic's I went first and said "My name is Ryan I use time matter and space

dragon slayer magic, as well as time of arc and I am the second wizard saint" everyone but Jura looked at me with wide eyes and asked me a question "why is one of the most powerful wizard saints helping

them" I answered with "the Oración Seis has some knowledge on someone the council has been trying to catch as well as to train a little bit as I have gotten slightly rusty" a few raised their eyebrows but did

not question then the red-haired girl went next "I am Erza scarlet I use re-equip magic" then the ugly troll looking, person, said "I am Ichiya I use perfume magic" while doing weird poses Natsu then went next

and said excitingly "I am Nastu I use fire dragon slayer magic" with a huge grin then Jura went next and said "I am Jura and I use earth magic" then the little girl with blue hair went next and said in a shy

voice" I am Wendy and this is Carla *pointing to the white female cat* I use sky dragon slayer magic **(I did not do everyone as it will be too annoying so I did the main people)**

 **I am done with the first chapter also I am opening a poll for who is gonna date who Ryan will have 3 mates Natsu will have 2 and the rest will only have 1 as Natsu was raised by a king he gets more mates however there are a few I won't put with them like Minerva and lucy also how should I get rid of lucy either Natsu realises salamander is not igneel by thinking why would he be in the middle of a town or have her die or have her stay with her dad Anyway thats 1,104 words for me its amazing I usally only do 300 words.**


End file.
